shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Madora Aspira/Personality and Relationships
Personality Madora comes off as a very calm and collected gentlemen as he addresses others respectfully, he often asks them to come with to his chambers to take care of business. Madora is a very organized man as well, he seems to have everything in working order. This is believed to be from his days a noble, he is known for his gentlemen ways and even though regardless if he is a pirate. Madora has shown to be more of a passivises whenever it comes to fighting, he seems to stand back and watch as his allies battle opponents. Madora however if is needed will step into battle himself, he had revealed that he does have a wicked passion for battle. This trait he had hidden very well from the world and even from his fellow CP9 agents. But in a deeper looking into Madora's personality reveals that he is greedy and seems to be self-centerd. Like any other pirate, Madora has shown traits of greed throughout all of his life time. He loved the feel of money and collecting it from others, he seemed to have done anything to make people pay him. To the point that he had sucked the very money out of his opponents. Madora doesn't seem to have a care for anyone's money situation, this is shown whenever he goes to collect from the protectorates. He preaches and goes on about how that Donsai had offered his protection up to these people and they wouldn't the denseness to pay him from it. This is where he becomes a bit sadistic, he seems to harsh acts tot hose who don't pay. Unlike most pirates, Madora seems to have a belief in a justice. He has a strong hate for the marines and all of the authority in the land. He had shown to careless about these people, during his days as a CP9 member. He declared that his service to the government was not for them, but was for the money that he collected. He also showed that he wasn't scared of abusing his own powers. He had abused it by, calling in buster cell calls to those that he had felt are trouble markers. Madora also is very secretive, he doesn't seem to like to reveal his face. Often because he has done business with countless thugs and gangs, so he seems to be cautious whenever he does such things. A darker trait that was shown whenever he had encountered Smoker and Tashigi who had been trailing him for sometime. Is that he hates to be kept waiting and he seems to also toy with his opponents, his cruel and indifferent to those he faces. He shone traits of arrogance and boasting that his powers and spearsmanship is the greatest in the world. He shown that he likes to get the innocent involved with his business as well, he mocked Smoker whenever he had grabbed a little child and used him as a shield. He showed several points of cowardice during his fight with Smoker as well, so the Noh-Face has shown to have "Noh-Soul" either. Relationships Sujata Crew Among the Sujata he takes more of a passive relationship to them, he rare engages with them and nothing more is known about their relation. It was said that the reason why Madora had joined the crew was for the vast amount of wealth that this ghost promised would be waiting from him. Donsai Sujata With Donsai and Madora, it would appear that they both are on stable ground. Nothing more is known, but it did appear that Donsai charged Madora with the task as a spy and collector for the fund from his protectorate. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages